Life Together
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: This story follows Louise and Saito and their married life in Japan.


_**This is my second Familiar of Zero story in the making, the other is The Four Horsemen…I might have to do a reboot of the second chapter or something…I don't know yet. This is rated for future chapters, takes place after the series, so Louise and Saito are married and are living together in Japan…please enjoy.**_

Louise and Saito sat in the living room of their house with Louise's pink eyes locked on the TV screen in amazement as the married couple watched a movie in silence. The movie soon ended and Louise frowned, "What? It's over? But what's going to happen to those pirates? Are they going to get captured or will they stay free to sail the seas?"

"Heh, well you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out, Louise," Saito smiled as he stood up and stretched. Louise frowned as she looked up at her husband, "It's getting late. We should get some sleep," Louise slowly nodded and stood up as Saito turned the TV off before the two of them walked up the stairs and went to their room.

The married couple laid on their bed in the dark in silence. Saito felt Louise move and he looked at the pinkette beside him and saw her staring down at the silver band around her left ring finger. Confused, the young man arched a brow, "Louise?" Louise hummed and looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"We're married," confused, Saito slowly nodded, "Hard to believe a few years ago, I treated you like a dog after summoning you to my world and found reasons to punish you…but I have to ask…why?" Saito hummed and arched a brow, "Why me? Why did you choose to marry me? Everyone else treated you so much better than I did and I saw how much fun you and that maid were having an-" Saito sighed as he reached up and patted the top of her head and Louise's eyes widened, "Saito?"

"I chose to marry you because I love you Louise, even after the countless arguments we may have had and that thing with Siesta…well…uh…the thing is…I was only attracted to her because of…well um-"

"Saito, you're not making any sense," Louise frowned as she leaned closer to him, "Why were you attracted to that horrible common girl? I was your master and I ordered you to stay away from them an-"

"It um…doesn't matter?" Louise sat up and hugged her knees to her chest and narrowed her eyes slightly. Saito took a deep breath as he sat up and shook his head, "The thing is…the only reason I continued to ignore you and see them was because…I was a perverted teen boy and wanted to see the fat that was attached to their chests," Louise's eyes widened as Saito sighed and continued, "I…I'm sorry to say it like that…but…I'm going to be honest, no matter what, at the end of the day, I was a perverted dog but I love you and nothing will change that,"

Wrapping his arms around his wife, he held Louise close and shook his head, "That's why I tricked you before your mission in Albion. I wasn't going to let you face down an entire army like that on your own, even if the Queen gave you that mission, I wasn't going to let you die like that. I would've died soon after you if I hadn't had done that. I'm sorry I tricked you that day, but I'm not sorry for taking your place so you can live,"

"Idiot…I was so worried…my sisters tried to snap me out of it, but all I did was yell, saying how you were the most important person in my life and then when you came back…I thought I was dreaming and I didn't want to wake up, but…Saito, you idiot,"

The two broke from the embrace and Saito frowned at the tears forming in Louise's eyes, "You said you would've died soon after I did, well I would've died too. I refused to leave my room, I refused to eat, I refused to drink…all I could do was sit in my room and cry…I ignored the help, I ignored my sisters, I even ignored my parents. I was upset because I thought you were gone and I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love you and…idiot,"

Saito slightly smiled as he pulled Louise into another embrace and rubbed her back, "Yeah, I'm the idiot, I know, but like I said, I wasn't going to let you face an army like that on your own."

Louise frowned as she wrapped her arms around him, "Ne, Saito?" Saito hummed in confusion, "Can you just hold me like this for a while?"

"Sure Louise," Saito inhaled slowly and held his wife closer.

Time slowly passed and Saito heard the even breathing coming from Louise, indicating she had fallen asleep. Carefully moving, Saito set Louise down an pulled the sheets over her before he kissed the side of her head and laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**I know this first chapter is short, but it wasn't supposed to be a spectacular chapter…please enjoy.**_


End file.
